Warped Life
by Aki Kochou
Summary: Everyone knows that humans cannot appear in the cyber world and navis cannot appear in the real world, unless with very sophisticated technology. But after being attacked by Shademan, Lan finds he has a new ability he could only dream of
1. I Attacked

Hey everyone! This is just a fic that I thought of. For some reason, it seems to fit very well with Halloween, which is coming right up. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE AND ENJOY!!

_**Hikari no Namida**_

_**Warped Existance**_

_**Chapter 1- How it all begins**_

_**POV- Lan Hikari**_

I don't think I've ever feared for my life before. I don't think I ever had a reason to. I always had Megaman with me. He always protected me and made me feel better when I was down. Most people think of navis as just bits of data, but they're wrong. Navis have feelings just like anyone else. And people are just plain blind if they can't see that.

Anyways, I think this is the first time I've ever had to fear for my life. It started less than an hour ago with a simple email.

Flashback

"Lan, you've got an email." Megaman said to me. You don't know how relieved I was to get an inturruption from my homework. I quickly looked over at my computer where Megaman currently was.

"Ok, open it please." I instructed. Megaman nodded and opened it. I went over to computer and leaned against the desk and scanned over the email. A few certain words caught my eye right away that told me everything I needed to know. "Sci-Lab...intruding navi...Shademan..." Both Megaman and I had read the email by now.

"I'll head over right now!" Megaman exclaimed. I nodded and Megaman logged onto the internet. I grabbed my now empty PET and took off towards the metro. The metro was, like always, packed. I barely managed to get on the train to Sci-Lab before the doors closed. I sighed in relief and watied for the metro to get to Sci-Lab. Have you ever noticed that when you really want to get somewhere quickly, it seems to take forever? Well after an eternity (actually only ten minutes), I arrived underneath Sci-Lab. I ran as quick as I could up the stairs. Once I made it up the stairs, I could immediately tell that something was wrong. Normally, there were scientists running around, exchanging data or something like that. But...there was no one. I got a sense of danger pretty quickly. Most people think that I'm so dense, I don't sense things like that, but I do. My suspicions increased when everything in the room shifted color, as if someone was playing with a color switch. I recognized what was happening.

"A dimensional area!" I gasped. I sincerily hoped that either Megaman would show up really soon or that an enemy navi wouldn't show up. Actually, a mixture of both would be even better. Unfortunately, my false hopes were dashed pretty quickly.

"That's right, little human. Now, I think it's time that you payed for what you and your navi did to me!" I gulped and spun around to find myself face-to-face with Shademan.

End Flashback

So yea, that's kindof why I'm in this predicament. Before I could even blink, Shademan had vanished and I found myself pinned against a wall. I'm normally not intiminated by many things, but staring into the black eyes of a net navi vampire could definately be intiminating.

"You know...I was planning of killing you quickly but...I can't help but wonder...how much energy can I extract from a human?" Shademan hissed to me. My eyes widened as I struggled to get out of Shademan's grip. Shademan looked amused. Well, you can't say I didn't try. However, Shademan's grip on me remained strong. Shademan's eyes glowed and I felt myself losing all feeling in my body. He had paralyzed me!

Once I managed to get over my shock, I saw Shademan's head slowly heading towards my neck.

"Just relax. This won't take long." Ok, THAT was supposed to reassure me?! Yea right! Now, if I wasn't paralyzed, I would be fighting Shademan with everything I had. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I felt Shademan's fangs pierce the side of my neck as well as my energy draining at an alarming rate. Black spots started to block my vision.

'Megaman..please hurry here soon...' I thought to myself before passing out.

Third Person

Shademan streched hiw wings wide as new energy flowed through him. He let got of the human.

"Get away from the person, Shademan!" Shademan turned around to find a very familiar blue navi aiming his buster at him. Megaman obviously hadn't seen that the person was his own operator.

"Oh really? Well then, you'll have to defeat me first!" Megaman quickly got into a fighting stance.

"My pleasure!" In the back of his mind, Megaman hoped that Lan was alright.

"Fine then! Supersonic wave!" Shademan released a round of supersonic waves. Megaman quickly avoided them and fired his buster. Bats flew from inside Shademan and hit Megaman. Megaman winced and charged up his buster. Megaman let out quite a few charged buster shots. Shademan was severely damaged by the shots.

"No matter...I have fufilled my mission...I have retrieved the data..." Shademan dissapeared as he logged out.

"Wait!" Megaman reached towards where Shademan had just been, but was too late. Megaman sighed and then remembered the person Shademan had attacked. Megaman quickly ran over to the person who was laying face down on the ground. He gently turned the person over only to realize he was looking that the unconsious form of his operator!

OoOoOOoOoOo

I hope you all liked! It will get better soon! Please R&R!


	2. II Recovery and Dreaming

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I have this new thing where for every chapter, I will mention whoever has the longest and or nicest review. But if you have a specific question you want to ask, I will answer it.

For the first chapter, the nicest/longest review is...

In anonymous reviews:

**_Acorn on the cob_**  

And in signed reviews:

**_Windwingxs_**

Now, onto the story!!!!

**_Hikari no Namida_**

**_Warped Life_**

**_Chapter 2- Recovery and Dreaming_**

Doctors were running back and forth in the area. No, they weren't treating just one patient, but many. All ranging from a different variety of injuries and illnesses. However, their newest patient was a strange case. His name was Lan Hikari. All that really appeared to be wrong with him was a severe deficiency of energy. Though, that could be an extremely bad thing. If there wasn't enough energy, the heart might not have enough energy to beat and thus sending him into cardiac arrest. And the doctors wanted to make sure that didn't happen. They were pumping all sorts of different things to make sure he kept breathing. Also to help, they had all sorts of medical navis watching over his important stats. Even his own navi was helping out with the monitoring.

It had been about four hours since Lan was first brought in. At first, the doctors had been a bit baffled as to what had happened. But after a few tests, the doctors were easily able to tell that something had drained his energy. What is was, Lan's father nor navi were saying.

"I can assure you, Dr Hikari, he should be alright. He just needs time to recover." Dr Shorin said reassuringly. Dr Hikari sighed and nodded.

"I hope you're alright." He said more to himself than the doctor.

"Don't worry, we're doing everything we can for him." The female doctor said.

"Well, can I at least see him?" Dr Hikari asked, obviously concerned for his son. Dr Shorin nodded. Dr Hikari went into the room and looked around. Like all hospital rooms, everything in it was plain white except for the machines, which were black. In the middle of the room was a bed with, you guessed it, white covers. In the covers, surrounded by different machines, was Lan. He looked slightly dwarfed by the large bed and machines. Right on the table next to Lan was his PET and Megaman. Megaman, like Dr Hikari, looked extremely worried.

At the sound of the door, Megaman looked away from the figure in the bed and to whomever was entering. He seemed a bit relieved to see it was only Dr Hikari.

"Oh, it's you Papa." He said. Dr Hikari smiled weakly and nodded. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and picked up the PET so he could talk to Megaman better.

"Any change?" Dr Hikari asked. Megaman frowned and shook his head.

"None yet. I just hope he'll be alright..." Megaman sighed. He couldn't tell how many times he had sighed, but he had to be close to about at least 20 in the last five minutes.

"Thankfully, the doctors said that he should be alright. It's more of that he needs to regain his energy." Dr Hikari said, looking back over at Lan.

"He normally seems full of energy if you tell him he's having curry for dinner." Megaman said, trying to lighten the mood. Dr Hikari chuckled slightly.

"Where's the curry?" Dr Hikari and Megaman turned and sweatdropped slightly to see that Lan had finally woken up with the mention of curry.

"Wow...I'll have to try that more often." Megaman stated. Dr Hikari's mouth curved into a small smile. Then he focused on his son.

"Are you alright, Lan?" Dr Hikari asked. Lan looked over at him.

"Papa? W-where am I and what on earth happened? I feel tired as heck..." Well, at least Lan didn't have any sort of amnesia. That was a relief to both Dr Hikari and Megaman.

"You were attacked by Shademan, Lan." Dr Hikari said. Lan tried to sit up, but fell back onto his bed from lack of energy.

"Oh yea...that would explain why I feel really tired. Hey! Where's Megaman?!"

"Just rest, Lan. I'm right here." Megaman reassured the brunette. Dr Hikari handed Lan the PET, so he could talk freely to Megaman.

"I'll be back later, Lan. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Get some sleep." Dr Hikari instructed. Lan nodded and Dr Hikari left the room. A few minutes later, Lan fell asleep with the PET on his chest. The nurse who came in to check on Lan smiled when she saw that both Lan and Megaman were asleep.

**_A few hours later_**

**_Lan's POV_**

I grinned when I heard the news.

"WHOO HOO!!!" I cheered a bit loudly, earning myself a bit of a strict look from some nearby nurses. My doctor, Dr Shorin, had just told me that I could leave later on tonight. So some people would wonder why I was so excited and I have to say that hospitals are just plain boring. Just ask anyone who has ever stayed in one.

"Calm down Lan or else you'll tire yourself out and you'll have to stay even longer!" Megaman softly chided. I sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just so _boring_ here." I said in my own protection.

"Well, you _were_ attacked by Shademan. You're lucky they're not making you stay longer!" Man, Megaman really knew how to ruin my fun.

"Oh shush you." I said to him, a wry look on my face. Before Megaman could come back with a retort, another nurse came in and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Hey!!"

"Rest." She demanded. I pouted slightly.

"But I'm getting released today!" I argued. The nurse had a very strict look on her face which shut me up right away.

"Yes, but until then, you are still under my care. Now get some sleep!" So that I didn't get on her bad side any more than I already had, I quickly laid back in the bed. I heard Megaman snickering slightly and I sent him a glare that said 'shut up'. He quickly did so. Even though I could have sworn I wasn't tired, I fell asleep pretty quickly.

**_DREAM_**

_**I was staring at my computer. Megaman wasn't there. I was just staring at the background. I felt a longing to be there. I brushed my fingers over the jack in port. It somehow felt oddly warm. Suddenly, a blinding white light filled my vision. I closed my eyes to hopefuly block out the light, but to no avail. The light slowly faded and I was able to open my eyes. Only, I wasn't in my bedroom anymore, I was-**_

**_END DREAM_**

My eyes snapped open as I tried to regain my breath. What was that dream? And even more, what was the light and where had I been? That place felt so familiar yet I was positive I had never been there. But where was it?

"Lan? Are you okay?" I glanced over at my PET, which was on the table next to me. I nodded.

"Yea, why?" I asked him. Ok, so I knew he was going to ask about the dream I had, but how was I supposed to explain it to him. 'Oh don't worry Megaman, I just had a dream about a white light and then appearing somewhere else'. Yea right. He'd probably think I was delusional or something.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream." Megaman said, looking very concerned.

"I can't remember anything...I dunno." A big lie. A VERY big lie. We were spared from any more uncomfortable conversation when the door opened. Papa and Dr Shorin walked in.

"Hello Lan. How are you feeling?" Dr Shorin asked with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Good." I said.

"That's excellent. If you don't mind, we're going to perform a few more tests and then you'll be free to go home. Only, you need to sleep for at least 11 hours per night. I've already talked to your father about it." She said. I nodded a bit happily. I had no problem whatsoever of sleeping for 11 hours. In fact, it sounded quite fun.

"Ok." I nodded. After a few more tests, which only took about ten minutes, I was free to leave, which I was only too happy to do. I was quiet when I was on the metro with papa, which wasn't really like me. I really hoped that Papa wouldn't ask me what happened. I didn't really want to think about it. Finally, the silence became too much for me to handle.

"So Papa, have you been busy a lot at work?" What a stupid question to ask a head scientist, I know. But at least it was conversation.

"Yes I have. We've been trying to find a way for matter and data to be compatible with each other." Papa said. I was confused.

"You mean a way for real things and data to work together?" I tried to find a way to restate that so I could understand it.

"Yes and no. You see Lan, we're trying to find a way for data to exist in a physical body without the aid of a computer." Papa explained. I was in complete shock. I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"And that's possible?" Papa nodded.

"Yes, but there are side effects. Those effects are things like dizziness, blackouts and other. Thankfully nothing fatal." I let out a sigh of relief I didn't even know I was holding. But it sounded so unreal. The ability for data to exist in a physical body? How odd. Finally, the metro arrived at the ACDC station. Papa and I headed home. When I did get home, I found myself in a very tight embrace from Mom.

"M-Mom! I can't breathe!!" Mom was currently talk a mile a minute about how worried she was about me. It was really nice and all, but I was finding it a bit hard to breathe. Papa quickly came to my rescue.

"Dear, he'll end back up in the hospital if you don't let go." Papa said with an amused smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lan. I'm just so relieved you're alright." Does everyone know what happened? On the good side, Mom finally let me catch my breath. She then went back into her mother mode.

"Now, go get some sleep!" I sweat dropped slightly at the sudden change. Now wanted to make her angry, I quickly headed upstairs. As I headed upstairs, I felt a bit odd. My mind felt foggy like I couldn't think straight. I must have been really tired or something. I checked the time once I got to my room. It was seven at night. When have I ever been tired at seven? Oh well...I don't really want to think about it. I changed into my pajamas and jacked Megaman into the computer in case he wanted to wander the internet. I crawled into bed and flicked off the light.

"'Night, Megaman."

"Good night, Lan."

------------------

I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't too exciting. But it was extremely important. Some of the events that take place in this chapter, set up the rest of the story. Well, anyway, please keep my motivation coming by reviewing!!


	3. III How am I going to explain this?

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. I completely spaced on any ideas for this story. My friend, Zeal-the-Piggah, helped me think of some ideas for this story. And that is why there is this update!

Now, for the longest review award!

This time, the award goes to……

ACORN ON THE COB!

Thank you very much for the review, Acorn.

Now, onto the story!

**Warped Life**  
**Hikari no Namida  
****POV- Lan Hikari  
****Chapter 3- How am I going to explain this?  
****Warnings: Future Lan/Chaud shounen-ai **

Consciousness slowly returned to my waking mind. I yawned and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry so I blinked. Once my vision cleared, I looked over at my computer for the time. It was 11 in the morning. Wait a minute! 11 AM! How on earth did I manage to sleep for 16 hours!

"Hey there Lan. Finally woke up, did you?" A teasing voice said from my computer. I then noticed that Megaman was watching me from my computer. I grinned at my navi.

"Yep. Thank goodness it's a Saturday, huh?" I said. Megaman laughed.

"Yea. Hey, your mom told me she wants you to head downstairs when you wake up." Megaman informed me. I blinked in surprise. What did Mom want? Well, only one way to find out I suppose.

"Alright. Thank you Megaman." Megaman smiled and nodded. I stood up and changed into my normal orange vest, white shirt and black shorts. I then slipped my blue headband on. I turned back to my computer and found that Megaman had already transferred to my PET. I grabbed my PET and slipped it into its holster and went downstairs. I was surprised to see that it was completely dark.

"Hey, what's…going on…? Mom…?" I called out. Something just didn't seem right. Suddenly, the lights came on and assaulted my vision. I winced but gasped when my eyes adjusted to the light.

"W-what…?"

"WELCOME BACK LAN!" I was startled to see that all of my friends: Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and even Chaud were standing downstairs. There was a giant homemade banner that said exactly what my friend had just yelled.

"What on earth…?" I barely realized that I had said that out loud.

"We decided to have a party to celebrate you coming out of the hospital!" Maylu said, smiling at me. I found myself returning the smile.

"Wow! Thanks everyone!" I exclaimed with an even brighter smile. Just then, my mom, who was standing by the kitchen, spoke up.

"Now, why don't you get something to eat before you start having fun? I made all of your favorites!" Mom said and quickly retreated into the kitchen. I was about to follow when Megaman interrupted me.

"Hey Lan! Jack me into the stereo!" I smiled and jacked Megaman into the stereo where I assumed that my friends' navis were waiting. I stored my PET back into its holster and then followed my mom into the kitchen. When I did, I noticed one of the items of food my mom made.

"CURRY!"

ooOooOooOooOoo

After some delicious curry, I went back into the living room where my friends were either sitting on the couch or in a chair nearby while music was playing in the background. I sat down on the couch in between Chaud and Maylu.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We're talking about what stat we think is most important: power, speed or defense. I personally think that power is important, but defense is even more so." Tory filled me in.

"Nah! No way! The only way to win is with power!" Dex said from his place on a nearby chair.

"And we can see why _you_ keep losing." Chaud remarked wryly. I found myself hard pressed trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's your opinion of the matter, Lan?" Chaud asked and yet again, I was surprised. Chaud never called me by my first name very often, so it was always a surprise when he did.

"Hm.." I thought about it for a moment. "Speed. If you're fast enough, it works as a good defense. It also adds a lot of power to attacks, too." By the end of my explanation, everyone, excluding Chaud, was staring at me in shock. Chaud simply looked amused.

"What? I'm not as dense as I might seem at times." I said in my own defense. Chaud smirked.

"Not a bad thought Hikari." A wave of disappointment washed through me. But why? I think I must be tired or something. Finally, it looked like my friends had snapped out of their shock.

"That is a good idea, Lan. But how did you come up with it?" Maylu asked.

"Mostly from fighting against Protoman a lot." I heard a slightly snort from Chaud and my other friends snickered. However, I heard Megaman laughing hysterically from the stereo's computer. I pouted slightly.

"Come on, it's not THAT funny, is it?" I asked. Even Chaud was now laughing.

"Yes it is!" They all said at once.

"Nice to know I have such caring friends…" I muttered dryly.

ooOooOooOooOoo

It was about six o'clock in the evening and the party had ended. Currently, I'm sitting by myself at the park. I didn't even bring Megaman with me, and that's not something that happens often. The reason being that I'm afraid it might hurt his feelings if I left him behind and normally, I like the company. But right now, I just want to be by myself so that I can think.

What is wrong with me? Why did it disappoint me so much that Chaud doesn't really call me by my individual name? I need to stop thinking about this. It's giving me a headache.

"What's bothering you, Hikari?" Well, speak of the devil. Well, why not answer his question?

"Chaud, why do you always call people by their family name?" I could tell that I caught Chaud by surprise. But then, _I_ was caught by surprise when he sat down next to me.

"I don't know honestly. I suppose…it was just the way I was raised." He answered.

"Oh…" Chaud turned towards me and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"And why were you wondering?" He inquired. I stared into the leaves of the tree I was sitting under.

"Because, it's rude and inconsiderate to call someone by their family name. It's like you don't care who the person is, just what family they came from." I explained. Chaud looked surprised. Not that I can blame him. But then, he smiled.

"You just don't stop surprising me today, do you Hik-" Chaud then paused and corrected himself. "Sorry…Lan." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Chaud." Chaud simply shrugged. After that, silence seemed to settle over both of us. Well, that is until I yawned a bit loudly. Chaud half smiled, half smirked at me.

"Tired?" He asked, and I laughed slightly.

"Yea, I suppose so. I'd better get going." Chaud nodded, stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled and took the offered hand. Chaud pulled me up to my feet.

"I'll see you later, Chaud." I said. Chaud nodded and walked off. After watching his go off, I also headed back to my house. It was now 7 o'clock and I was tired, so I went to sleep after telling my parents and Megaman that I was back.

_**/The Next Morning/**_

I woke up feeling rather chilly. I frowned slightly and pulled the covers closer to me, only to find that they wouldn't pull anymore. 'Darn it, so why am I so cold?' I asked myself. I tried to get comfortable, but it was useless with all the shivering I was doing. I sighed and decided to just get up. Plus, imagine Megaman's surprise when he wakes up and I'm already awake! I looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 AM. Wow, I never get up this early. Well, unless it's for a netbattle tournament of course. I yawned and decided that it might be a good idea if I splashed my face with some water. I walked softly to the bathroom and leaned over the sink and splashed my face with some cold water. The cold water had the desired effect. I felt a lot more awake than I had before. I wiped the water off my face and then found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hell, no…" I whispered. My normally chocolate brown eyes were now noticeably tinted with gray.

"What on earth…? How could this have happened…?" I asked softly. Of course, no answer came. How am I going to explain this?

_**/End Chapter/**_

So that's it for now! I apologize for any OOCness.

However, on other news, I need a beta reader. So if you're interested either email or just leave a review.

So please review!


	4. IV Homepages and Animated Backgrounds

Here's my notes to the reviewers:

**Leo of the Stars**- Heh, You'll find out what's happening soon enough

**Anti-Sora**- That's fine, D.D.Z. already volunteered to beta. Trust me, I understand when you say you're busy.

**The Great Aussie Evil**- Lol, I never thought of it like the twilight zone, but I suppose it could be like that.

**FireHedgeHog**- Heh, I'm glad you liked the chap!

**Windwingxs**- You'll see how Lan explains his changes in this chap.

**Important Note**: Please, if you do review, will you please give the story an overall rating 1-10, 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest. If you give a low score, please try to suggest how to make the story better.

**Warped Life  
Hikari no Namida  
Beta-Read by D.D.Z.  
****Chapter 4- Homepages and Animated Backgrounds****  
**

I sighed as I walked downstairs. I wonder how mom is going to react to this? As soon as I stepped off of the stairs, I saw my mom bustling around, making breakfast.

"Hey Mom." I greeted her. The plastic cup she was holding clattered to the floor and she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Lan, you're…up early…" Mom stammered. I rolled my eyes, but I was amused. Hm…maybe I should get up early more often if this is the reaction I'll get.

"Yeah, I know. I just woke up. But Mom, I have a problem." I said. Mom seemed to snap to her senses and went right back into mother mode. She walked up to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong dear? You don't feel hot…" She was muttering to herself.

"It's my eyes. I think they've changed colors." I said to her.

"Oh, don't be silly dear, you're eyes don't-" She was cut off as she finally looking into my eyes and noticed the gray in them.

"How…?" I shrugged.

"No clue, I've been trying to figure that out myself." Mom stared for another couple of moments, and then pulled away.

"Well, I suppose we could talk to your father later on. Now, why don't you go upstairs and get ready? I'm sure Megaman will be waking up soon." I grinned and went back upstairs and changed into my clothes for the day. Once changed, I looked at the clock. 6:59. Megaman will be up in a minute. I can't wait to see what his reaction will be to me waking up before him. Just then, the alarm function on the PET went off. It continued for a moment before Megaman shut it off. I quickly went outside my room and closed the door and leaned against it. I can't wait to see Megaman's reaction when he realizes I'm not there.

"Huh…? Lan…?" A grin grew on my face.

"Lan! W-where is he?" Megaman's voice was growing frantic. I had to stop myself from bursting out into hysterical laughter. If I did, I would reveal myself. I calmed myself and non-chalantly walked into my room.

"Oh, hey Megaman! You finally up?" Megaman stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Y-you…you're…up early…" Megaman's eyes were wide and I swear he looked ready to pass out.

"Yeah, so?" Oh this was too much fun. Now he really looked ready to pass out.

"B-but…you've NEVER gotten up early!" I shrugged.

"I know. But I just kind of woke up about a half hour ago." Megaman's emerald eyes met mind and I could feel him searching my eyes for any trace of a lie. Apparently he believed me, because he broke eye contact.

"I can't believe it…" He muttered. I grinned at that.

"I know, I had a hard time believing it myself." I said to him. Megaman looked up at that.

"Speaking of hard to believe, what's with your eyes?" He asked. I shrugged again.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I just woke up and they were like this. Mom says I should see Dad later." I explained.

"Oh…well, I would say 'you'd better get ready for school', but it appears you're one step ahead of me." I grinned at Megaman's wry comment.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. I saw Megaman roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" Megaman muttered and my grin grew. About ten minutes later, I headed out to school. On the way, I met up with Maylu.

"Hey Maylu!" I greeted her. Maylu turned towards me in surprise.

"Lan? Oh…my…gosh…" I sighed. Now, this was getting really old. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up early after all. Then again, it's not like I had a choice about it…

"Yeah, I know, I'm up early. Please, don't lecture me about it." I said. Maylu still looked startled but agreed. While the two of us walked to school, we were silent for a while, which was odd since Maylu was normally quite the chatterbox.

"So…Lan…how have you been feeling?" Maylu asked softly. I started in surprise. I hadn't been expecting the silence to be broken.

"I'm alright, I suppose. But it seems like no matter how much sleep I get, I'm still tired, though." I explained. Maylu seemed to ponder this for a few moments.

"Well, you were drained of almost all of your energy. It's probably just your body trying to regain the energy that you lost." Maylu suggested and I shrugged. I decided not to mention the time when I had first gotten home and I had a strange bit of a dizzy spell. Anyways, it wasn't all that important, right?

When Maylu and I finally got to class, there was a collective gasp from everyone who was already there. We both rolled our eyes and sat down at our desks. A few minutes later, Ms. Mari came in and took attendance.

"Hikari, Lan."

"Here." Ms Mari looked up from the attendance sheet and looked at me. She smiled and went back to taking attendance. I didn't really pay attention and just stared out the window. Suddenly, I blinked. For a moment there, something seemed…off…I just couldn't describe it.

"Alright everyone! Please pull out your textbooks and turn to page 437. Please do problems 2 through 22 evens!" Ms. Mari instructed. I pulled out my math book with a sigh and started to do some of the problems we were instructed. But when I was halfway through problem 12, I suddenly drew a blank and it suddenly became incredibly hard to think straight. I blinked in surprise and stared at my book.

"Is something wrong Lan?" Megaman whispered quietly to me. I tried to shake off the strange fuzzy feeling that was overcoming my mind.

"I dunno…I feel kinda funny…" I muttered softly. Megaman looked alarmed but before he could say anything, darkness obscured my vision and I passed out.

I gasped and sat straight up, trying to catch my breath. I had that strange dream again. What on earth wash that strange light? But this time, I had gotten to see the place I had arrived in. It was deep and seeming endless, a lot like space. But the thing that stopped me from saying endless was that there was a pathway and I could see it end. The place seemed so familiar and I know I've seen that place before, but where? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Hey, wait! Where's my headband? I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in my room. But how?

"Lan! You're awake!" Megaman yelled from the computer. I winced and covered my ears.

"Yeah, yeah! I am! Just don't yell like that." I told him. Megaman looked down at the ground and looked kind of sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you." I smiled at him.

"It's alright, I understand." I assured him. Megaman returned the smile.

"Well, I'm going to go see Roll and Maylu and tell them that you're up. Maylu was really worried about you, you know." Megaman said. I blinked. No, I hadn't known that. But then again, how could I have? I've been unconscious for who-knows-how-long.

"Sure, go ahead. But how long have I been out for?" I asked before Megaman took off.

"About…" Megaman quickly checked the clock. "…three hours." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow…well anyways, way don't you check in with Roll? I'm sure she wants to see you." I suggested with a wink. I had the great pleasure of seeing Megaman blush.

"Erm…o-ok…" Megaman stuttered slightly and quickly logged out. I smirked. I've known for a while that Megaman has a crush on Roll, and quite frankly, I hope he asks her out soon. It's obvious that Roll likes him back. Plus, they'd be cute together.

I sighed and walked over to my computer and stared at the screen. I felt my hand brush over the jack-in port and it surprisingly felt warm. I blinked and was snapped out of my slight trance when it felt as though something inside me shifted and changed. Then, instead of black, my vision went white as a blinding light was emitted from the computer and I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked.

Since when did little versions of my family's insignia float around like an animated background? 'An animated background?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, my eyes widened as realization set in. There was only one place I knew where my symbol was all over the place. And that would be…on my homepage on the internet!

**

* * *

**

**Haha! Lan's secret ability is finally revealed! But fear not, this is only the beginning of the story! So please, read and review!**


	5. V Lan's WHAT!

Alright everyone, sorry for the short chapter. I just figured it would be a good place to end the chapter. And many thanks go out to Firehedgehog for helping me write the ending of this chapter.

_**Warped Life**_

_**Hikari no Namida**_

_**Chapter 5- Lan's WHAT!**_

**_POV- Starts in 1st, switches to 3rd _**

I shook my head in disbelief. How on earth was this possible? Me, a human, in the cyberworld? I reached over to pinch myself in the arm when I stopped. Instead of my normal colored skin, my hand was covered by a finger less black glove. I blinked and for the first time, realized that my eyes were covered by a light blue visor.

"Wow.." I whispered to myself and found that my voice was slightly deeper. I also felt an incredible amount of energy flowing through me. I hadn't felt like this since.. before Shademan's attack at Sci-Lab. I frowned slightly and then came up with an idea. If I was somehow on the net, why not explore? I quickly ran over to the warp point and stepped into it. I'm not even sure I can describe the feeling I went through when I was warped through. It almost felt as though my entire body started buzzing and turned into energy. I blinked in surprise when I was finished with the warp. I doubt I'll ever get used to it. I looked around and grinned.

'So this is Megaman's world' I thought to myself.

Just then, I heard a scream. My eyes widened and I quickly looked around for the source. I found it when I saw Shademan attacking an innocent navi. I tried to figure out how to summon my basic weapon. I groaned as nothing appeared.

'For heaven's sake! How the hell do I do this!' I clenched my right fist tightly and wished my weapon would show up. I was startled when my entire arm changed and transformed into a black blade. I smirked and thought to myself. 'Now this is more like it.' I quickly ran towards Shademan and stopped about eight feet away from him.

"Hey Shademan! Leave that navi alone!" I yelled. Said navi paused and growled at me. But then he dropped the poor navi on the ground and walked over to me. I tensed and raised my sword in front of me as a defense. Shademan may not have attacked yet, but that doesn't mean he won't.

"Hey Shademan! Leave that navi alone!" I yelled. Said navi paused and growled at me. But then he dropped the poor navi on the ground and walked over to me. I tensed and raised my sword in front of me as a defense. Shademan may not have attacked yet, but that doesn't mean he won't.

"Oh yes, parts of your color scheme remind me of parts of mine. Very... odd... is it not?" Shademan brought up his hand and rested his cold fingers against my cheek. My eyes narrowed and I slapped his hand away from me with my swordless hand.

"I hope you're not asking me to join you because the answer is no." I told him with my eyes still narrowed. Shademan didn't seem fazed.

"Oh no...not now. Not when you are much too blinded by the light to even spare a glimpse at the dark. You are too close-minded...for now. But when your darkness is revealed...we shall see. Already I can see it growing in your eyes. Ah well, we shall indeed see." Shademan said and vanished.

"Wait!" I called after him. But it was too late. He was gone. I transformed my sword back into my arm and sighed. What on earth had that been about? Was I dark? No way! That can't be...right? Was I blind like Shademan said? I suddenly became aware of the whispering around me. I realized that the other navis were talking about me. I quickly ran off back toward my homepage. The last thing I wanted was someone to interrogate me about what had just happened. Heck, I don't even really understand what happened. I slowed down as I passed by Maylu's homepage. I stopped altogether when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got to go check on Lan." It was Megaman! I paled, cured and then took off at the sprint.

'I have to get back before Megaman!'

I quickly jumped back into the warp point that led to my homepage. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. 'How the heck do I log out!' I tried to keep myself from panicking. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a beam of light shooting out of the computer and appearing in the real world...

I opened my eyes again and found that it had worked. I was back in my own room. However, I felt exhausted. I laid down on my bed and I heard Megaman log into my computer.

'Just in time...' I thought to myself drowsily and fell asleep.

/Next Morning- 3rd person/

Morning, a time many wished didn't start till noon, a fact Lan agreed with. If he had his way, the sun wouldn't rise till then. That way, Megaman wouldn't have a reason to harp at him.

Once again though, Lan found himself waking at what he thought an unholy hour. In fact once again before his navi awakened. He opened his new gray-brown eyes, for minutes he just stared at the ceiling.

His thoughts were filled with emotions, confusions, that strange adventure into the cyber world had startled him. He wanted to tell his navi, but how the hell would Megaman accept that.

At this point Lan didn't notice that Megaman's PET had come out of recharge mode.

"How can I tell him that, I can't even tell him I'm gay. I'm such a chicken," he muttered with a sigh.

Megaman's eyes widened at this bit of news, how…how could Lan be one of 'them'.

'I better tell Lan's parents' he thought and linked out of his PET, moments later he materialized in the computer screen in the kitchen area. Both parents; were there, Megaman paused worried on how they would react… but they had to know.

"Um…Mrs Hikari, Doctor…" Megaman said; they turned hearing him.

"Yes Megaman?" Lan's mother asked.

"I have something to tell you…and you aren't going to like it," Megaman said, he then told them what he had heard, there faces whitened in shock and even disgust.

A sound of a backpack dropping was heard, Maylu had just entered.

"That's sick, just sick," she said looking a bit green.

Meanwhile Lan, upstairs in his room and had never realized his life had just changed for the worst.

Well, there you have it people. And again, many thanks to Firehedgehog. Fire-chan, you ever seem to realize I end up mentioning you at least once a chapter?

Anyways, please Read and Review!


	6. VI Shunned

**Wolf Lupin- **Hehe, I'm glad you think the story's well thought out! I have spent a ton of time trying to get this story just right.

**Paili-chan- **Holy Moley! Are you able to read my mind or something! That was just creepy! You're definately on the right track, just don't tell anybody.

**desperateforU2update- **No, I don't think I'll be updating Byoki anytime soon, unless of course you can think of a good summary. Plus, I'm more focused on this story and also on a another that will be posted soon.

**Ruby Star**- Hehe, well here's more!

**Digi148**- Yay! You reviewed! Well, if you think the ending to that chapter is heart-wrenching, wait until this chapter!

**Anti-Sora**-...How is Lan being gay funny?

**Firehedgehog**- Indeed you are my friend. I'm just someone who reads your fics ahead of time and tells you what I think. So does that make me a bit like your muse too?

**Leo of the Stars**- Hehe, don't worry. I don't think this fic will be Lan/Chaud. It'll be a completely different pairing.

**Annon**- You'll just have to see, won't you?

**Daniel14541**- I'm glad you like the story.

_**Warped Life**_

_**Hikari no Namida**_

_**Chapter 6- Shunned**_

**_POV- 1st, Lan's POV_**

_**Warning- Cussing**_

I shook my head and decided to go downstairs, since my stomach was complaining of its lack of food. However, I couldn't help but feel as though something important had just happened. Actually, something felt really off. I looked around my room and then noticed that my PET was out of sleep mode, but Megaman wasn't in the PET or my PC. I paled at the thought of him hearing what I had been talking to myself about.

'Please don't tell me he heard...please!' I thought desperately to myself. I vaguely realized in the back of my mind that I was hyperventilating. I quickly took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It didn't help a whole lot, but it did stop my hyperventilation. I took another deep breath and finally decided that I might as well go downstairs and see what was going to happen. I found myself having to force myself to go down the stairs step by step. Each step, the dread inside me grew and grew. When I stepped off the staircase into the living room, I found that my parents and Maylu were staring at me.

"Uh...good...morning...?" I stated cautiously. Maylu was the first to snap out of the trance. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and turned away from me with a 'hmp!' and ran out of the house. I blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked my parents. Neither of them said anything, just pretty much stared at me. I fidgeted slightly. I never did like silence, especially really long and heavy ones and this one was just about as heavy as you could get.

"Lan, are you gay?" I nearly choked and tripped over my own feet.

"W-where did you hear that?" I asked, trying to sound like I had absolutely no idea how my parents could have come up with such a crazy idea. I'm not sure if I was very convincing though.

"Megaman told us." My mom answered. I spun around and faced the tv monitor where Megaman was.

"H-how...?" I stammered. Megaman looked down at the ground.

"I heard you talking to yourself about it. I thought it would be good to tell your parents..." Megaman muttered. For a moment I just stared at him in horror. I just couldn't believe it. I had a feeling that Megaman might have overheard...but for him to sink this low and not even ask me before telling people, especially my parents!

"Oh, and not even ask me my opinion before just coming out and telling everyone my secret! Secrets are secrets for a reason, meaning you don't tell anyone them if you do find out!" I yelled at my navi. Anger flowed through my veins at how Megaman betrayed me. I had trusted him! And here he goes and tells my parents and friend one of my darkest secrets! Megaman winced.

'Good, he oughta be sorry' I found myself thinking. Normally I would berate myself for thinking like that, but this time I was just too angry to do so. After all, it was his fault that my parents knew.

"Oh? And were you ever planning in telling us Lan? Because if you weren't I think that Megaman had every right to tell us. It's our duty to know these things." Papa said to me. Again, my anger grew.

"No, I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you would react like this! You would never understand what its like, knowing that people will hate you if they ever found out! You saw how Maylu acted!" I yelled, as a way to vent my anger. Didn't Papa ever think that maybe there might be reasons why I didn't tell people things like these? And to think that parents always say they know best. Yeah right.

"That's your own fault, Lan!" Now THAT really got me going.

"How the hell is this MY fault! I didn't choose this! God damn it! If I had a choice, I'd be normal like everyone else! But nooo there's no way for me to be normal! Not anymore now that a certain blue navi decided to spill one of my biggest secrets! Well listen here! The next time that WWW or any net terrorist group comes back, don't come looking for me to stop them, because I'll just stand there and laugh at you! And I mean it, too!" I screamed and ran out of my house. I faintly heard my parents calling after me, but I didn't stop. I just kept running until I had reached the park. I sighed and sat down on one of the benches. I knew I shouldn't have started talking to myself about _that_. At least not before checking if anyone was near me who could have heard.

I looked up suddenly when I heard voices approaching.

"I can't believe it. He can't be...right?" a young female voice said.

"I don't know...that's what I heard." A more older female voice replied.

"Well, it does kind of make sense. After all, he was the first of us to make friends with Chaud when all Chaud would do is insult us." I recognized that voice as Dex. So then..if that was Dex... the others must have been Yai and Maylu. Were they...talking about...me...? Oh heavens...please don't tell me they already know. It's bad enough that Maylu knows. I sighed. Well, there was only one way to find out if they did know. I put a cheerful face on and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. For a moment, they all kind of stared at me with open mouths and then, Dex scowled while Maylu and Yai glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How dare you talk to us, you freak!" Dex finally broke the silence first. Ouch...now that one hurt. I tried to pretend I had no idea of what he was talking about.

"W-what are you talking about Dex?" I asked. This time, Maylu spoke.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"He probably doesn't have to try too hard to achieve that..." Yai muttered. I actually winced at that. Why do people think I'm stupid or something like that! So I got ONE C on my report card when I came to my language class. The rest of my grades were B-'s. That's passing! But I got A's in Virus Busting and Basics of Programming classes.

"I heard Megaman tell your parents about your _condition_. " Maylu spat out the last word as if it couldn't even begin to describe what it really was.

"We don't want anything to do with you, so just get lost!" I didn't even register who had said that, but I didn't care. I held myself impassivly and turned away.

"Fine." I said softly. "Hate me for something I can't even control. Hate me because I'm different. Hate me because you're a bunch of prejudice bastards! Well, if this is how you're going to treat me, I"m glad that we're not friends anymore!" I finally ended up yelling and then running back to my house. I paused in the door way when I heard voices talking.

"Don't worry Megaman. I'm sure he'll thank you someday." I heard Papa say, mostly likely to Megaman. I snorted softly.

"The only thing I'd thank you for is for ruining my life," I said while stepping out of the doorway. "And also for destroying my friendship with Maylu, Dex and Yai. Well, at least I know where they stand on the issue of homosexuality." I added thoughtfully. Megaman looked slightly horrified, probably never expecting all that to happen just because of one slipped secret. I just went upstairs and sat down on my bed. Finally, it all sunk in what had just happened and I found myself bursting into tears. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Megaman have just kept his mouth shut? Or even better, why didn't I keep mine shut? I sighed. I felt as though there was a huge gaping hole in the middle of my chest.

For some reason, I began thinking about ways to get out of this mess. But there was no way...as far as I could tell. I glanced over at my computer and once again started thinking about why Megaman had betrayed me. Suddenly realization hit me. Of course! No one knew me as a navi. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage. I stood up and walked over to the computer and placed my hand over the jack in port. I imagined myself as a navi on the net. Slowly, a bright light started to cover my vision so I knew it was working, even if it was going a lot slower than last time.

However, something that I wasn't expecting happened. A pain like no other filled me from head to toe. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from screaming, but the pain never faded. Slowly, it felt as though something was slipping away from me and I couldn't figure it out before my entire world went black.

* * *

_What…am I…? What is this place…?And…what is my name…? I'm in a strange place…there are odd people here. Are they people? No…something inside me tells me that they are netnavis. Netnavis…what a funny word…I wonder who came up with that word? Am I a netnavi? I look down at my hands. They are covered with black fingerless gloves. Yes…I am a netnavi. If I am a netnavi, why do I not remember anything? _

_Currently, I am hiding in the shadows, watching another navi. This navi was pink and had what looked like yellow ribbons circling her head. She was talking to someone through a screen. _

_"Maylu! Why did you abandon him! That was wrong! " The pink netnavi exclaimed. I frowned when I saw the one whom the netnavi was talking to. A female human…hatred and anger flooded through me and it seemed to control me. _

_I was abandoned by humans…abandoned for something I couldn't control. That much I could remember. The anger grew as I swore revenge on them. All of them would pay… I would make sure of it. I logged out of that area and onto the main…internet…? Is that it…? Yes, it is. I wandered around and almost everywhere I went, I was attacked by viruses. For each virus I destroyed, I grew angrier. _

_**Delete…**_

_**Delete…**_

_**Kesu…**_

_**Kesu…**_

_Kesu…that is my name. _

End Chapter 6 

So how did you like that chapter? It was hard to write, but at least now, we're into the main plot.


	7. VII Darkness Within

**Warped Life  
Aki Kochou  
Chapter 7- The Darkness Within**

Ah yes, I was having a lot more fun than I had been in the past few days. It had been a week since I had…"woken up" so to speak. All I had done really, was wander around and delete virus after virus. But everywhere I went, there were those weak navis talking to those humans. They will die…I'm already planning my first attack. I smirked at the thought.

Humans were dependant upon the technology that allowed them to barely work at all. But soon…soon they will realize the critical mistake they mad by allowing such advanced technology into their society. My smirk grew when I hear a beep inside my helmet, which was very similar to the beep that a regular netnavi would hear when an email arrived. It was time…time to make the humans pay!

**/3rd Person/**

Megaman sat on and stared at the ground of the PET. He felt that there was nothing he could do. When he had done what he had thought was right, everyone rejected Lan and then Lan ran away. Megaman slammed his fist into the ground. It hurt, but Megaman felt he deserved it. Tears flowed slowly at first, then cascaded like a river down his cheeks. It felt as thought there was a horrible fire burning inside of his chest, and nothing he did could soothe the pain.

"W-why…? Why did I…do that…? It wasn't my business…it wasn't anyone else's either…" Megaman chanted softly to himself in between sobs. Megaman had been in state for at least five days. I had also been five days since the Hikari family had realized that Lan had run away for good. At first, Lan's parents simply thought that he was staying at a friend's house or something along those lines. However, it became crystal clear that Lan had not had contact with any of his ex-friends ever since they had yelled at him. Megaman found that he definitely couldn't blame Lan for that.

Megaman quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes when he heard a beeping sound, signaling a new email. He opened the email and was a bit surprised by its contents. It was from Searchman and he was…asking for assistance…? Apparently, there was a strange navi who was attacking one of the Cotnrol X towers. Searchman was having one heck of a time trying to fight the navi off.

However, when Megaman thought about it, Lan had a strange knack to show up anytime there was trouble. 'Maybe Lan will show up there!' Megaman thought to himself. He quickly wrote out an email to Searchman saying that he was on his way.

'Hang in there Lan…'

**/1st Person/**

I blinked when I saw a green camo navi with bright orange hair suddenly log into where I was. I said to myself under my breath,

"Wow, who does your hair, punk? Because I think they need some serious help…" Apparently, the navi had better hearing than I thought because his eyes narrowed at me.

"I wouldn't be talking. So then, you're the one who has been attempting to destroy the Control X towers?" I simply smirked.

"Trying? I think that I've succeeded." I pointed to the cyber control tower where several viruses were destroying the tower. The orange haired navi swore and charged the viruses. I watched from the sidelines, amused as the navi tried to delete the viruses in time. It didn't matter if the navi managed to delete the viruses. The tower was already damaged beyond function. I chuckled. That tower was a lost cause now. I turned to leave, when I found myself a foot away from a blue netnavi with spiky black hair.

'Megaman…' I felt a strange pull towards this navi as his name suddenly appeared in my head. A flash of memory came back to me. He hurt me…He was the reason I was betrayed…but how? How had my friends betrayed me? In what way? Suddenly, I saw red. It didn't matter _how_ he had betrayed me, just that he **did**. Yes, he would die just like that camo navi would. Very painfully…oh, yes….this would be very fun indeed.

"Who are you?" I focused up Megaman. He was staring at me. He wanted to know my name? Then, my name would be the last thing he would ever hear.

"My name…is Kesu. And that will be the last thing you will ever hear!" Megaman's eyes widened for a split second then narrowed and he got into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." He responded. I summoned my dark black sword and I charged at the blue navi. Megaman must have been surprised at my speed because he didn't react nearly as fast as he should have. I slashed with my sword and my sword hit true, just like it always did.

Megaman staggered back, having gotten a good hit to the side. Megaman pulled up his buster, probably meant to try to shoot me with, when I felt another's presence in the area. This presence was dark, must like my own. I dodged Megaman's blast and turned towards the shadows where the presence was.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. Megaman paused and looked in the direction that I was looking, seemingly confused. A dark chuckled was heard all over the area. Suddenly, there was a flash and the camo navi fell to the ground. Megaman's eyes widened and he stood in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and quickly running to the camo navi.

"Searchman!" He exclaimed. 'So…that was the camo navi's name….' I thought to myself wryly. I saw a vampire-like netnavi step out of the shadows. He was familiar…so very familiar.

"Shademan!" I couldn't help but snort. 'I really must thank you Megaman…you've been helping me figure out others' names.' I nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

Shademan let out an attack that looked like a sonic blast which sent Megaman into the wall and left him paralyzed. That definitely had to hurt. Actually, it was painful just to watch. Shademan made Megaman look like a complete amateur. But then again, Megaman really DID look like an amateur right now. Shademan glanced over at me and walked over antagonizingly slowly to me.

"So…it appears that your darkness has finally revealed itself, my child…" I blinked in surprise. So…Shademan knew me before my amnesia then?

"You knew me before all this?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed. Shademan smirked.

"I did indeed. You were just getting used to your navi abilities. You seemed quite lost: a human in a navi's frame. You were quite firmly a human of light…at least, until your own navi betrayed you…over a very simple thing, none-the-less…" Well, this was interesting…but what he was saying seemed familiar , so it must have been true. I also vaguely saw Shademan shoot a smirk at Megaman, who paled at the implications. I wonder what that was about…hm…I'll have to figure it out. This Shademan was an intriguing navi.

"So now…my dark child…I must ask you…" My eyes narrowed.

"What…?" Shademan's eyes glinted.

"Will you join me and destroy the humans and riffraff like Megaman and Searchman?"

**CHAPTER END**

I'm really sorry for how long this took to get out. But, no, I'm not dead! However, if there are things you want to see in this story either post them in a review OR go to the forum that I've created just for this story! I would love to see what you guys think about this story. So please, leave a review and go check out the forum!

Also...can my beta please email me? I'm afraid I lost your email (sweatdrops) I'm sorry about that.

So, yea, please R and R!


	8. VIII Decisions and Blackouts

Warped Life

Aki Kochou

Chapter 8- Decisions and Blackouts

Warning: Shounen-ai

I stared at the outstretched hand and hesitated. I glanced over at Megaman momentarily, but he was currently standing in shock. Soon enough, he snapped out of his trance.

"Don't do it!" He yelled. "Shademan will just use you!" I hesitated even more. Something about his tone told me to listen to him. Then I was drawn to what Shademan said softly.

"I doubt that. Anyways, why listen to him? He's the one who betrayed you." A part of me nodded vigorously. Yes, Shademan was right. Megaman betrayed me! Why should I help him!

"Plus, my Kesu...I am the one who created you! I gave you this ability. Isn't helping me out with a few things the least you could do?" Shademan said softly to me, like how a father would to his beloved son. Is that what I am to him? His son? Well, if I am, isn't family supposed to stick together?

"Please don't!" This time, I completely ignored Megaman. Megaman deserved to die for his tretchery. First he betrayed me and now he was trying to keep me from my father! Oh yes, he WILL die, just as anyone who goes against my father will die: painfully and without mercy.

I looked up at the vampire navi and slowly nodded and took his hand. Shademan's comforting smile morphed into a smirk.

"Thank you...son." I smiled He called me his son! That means I am part of a family!

"Thank you..father." Shademan nodded with a kind fatherly smile at me.

"Of course. Family always sticks together no matter what." Shademan sent a nast smirk at Megaman, who blanched. I saw Megaman's expression and realized he must have betrayed someone else, probably in his family if his expression was anything to judge by.

'Even more reason for me to kill him...perhaps I can get this person who he betrayed to help me...' I thought. I couldn't help but chuckle. Now there was an interesting thought…

"So you betrayed someone, hm, Megaman? You're not the perfect navi the world sees you as, it seems." I smirked. Megaman flinched.

"I never intended to. It was a secret that I overheard and before I realized what was happening I told his parents. After all, his parents have the right to know."

_**"W-where did you hear that?" **_

_**"Megaman told us." **_

_**"H-how...?" **_

_**"I heard you talking to yourself about it. I thought it would be good to tell your parents..." **_

_**"Oh, and not even ask me my opinion before just coming out and telling everyone my secret! Secrets are secrets for a reason, meaning you don't tell anyone them if you do find out!" **_

I shook out of my thoughts. What was that? Who were those people talking? So familiar…is this a memory? I paused for a moment. Did it really matter though? Just more proof that he betrayed me. Somehow, this train of thought doesn't really seem like anything I'd think- **It doesn't matter though. He betrayed you… Repay him…repay the favor…delete him. **

'**Delete…him…'**

'**Delete…him…'**

The thoughts echoed as though in an empty chamber in my mind. It was all I could hear…all I was…

I could see Megaman saying something, could hear his voice, but the words didn't process. No, if anything his voice made me even more angry. I was barely aware of the fact that I summoned my sword and I was even less aware of my attacks at Megaman. All I could think of was the pain. The pain of not remembering. The pain of knowing that he had betrayed me, but not remembering how.

But was it truly worth it? Was getting back at all humans the right way to do th-**I think you need to get some sleep**.

Suddenly, all I saw was darkness.

/Third Person/

Kesu smirked as he held Megaman up against a cyberwall, Megamans hands scrabbled to pull of the darkly colored navi away from him. Would this be his deletion., no.. he couldn't loose. He had to find Lan.

'Lan' he thought sadly, his emerald eyes closed knowing that this was the end. But the final blow never came, emerald eyes opened in bewilderment.

Kesu was looking at him with a puzzled expression on his face, for a second Megaman had a good look at the other navi's face. He couldn't see the color of Kesu's eyes, but they seemed familiar in some weird way.. they were looking at him as if trying to figure something out.

"What is the meaning of your existence?" Kesu asked suddenly, this caused Megaman to blink.

"My existence?" he said puzzled

"What does your existence mean to the world," Kesu whispered into his ear, causing a strange shiver in Megaman's spine and a strange sensation in his stomach.

"I.. I… don't know," Megaman answered, once he knew it had been to protect Lan and to be ever at his side as a best friend.. but that was no longer true.

"Heh…" Kesu said darkly, a sardonic smirk on his lips. He leaned over and whispered into the blue navis ears.

"I'll tell you a secret, your existence is mine now, your ever move will be watched… and in the end you are my prey and I will delete you. Today was just the prologue, soon Megaman… you'll be deleted by my hand... and by my hand alone," he practically purred.

The hand released Megaman who fell limply to the ground breathing heavily, Kesu stared down at him his face unreadable now to the unnerved Megaman.

"What is your existence.." Megaman whispered softly, staring at Kesu confused at the emotions going through his slightly shivering body.

"My existence… my destiny… will be a secret for now little Megaman," Kesu smirked.

Megaman felt that was a bit unfair, especially since it was looking like Kesu would end up as one of the new baddies on the net… working with Shademan was his bet.

Shademan watched all this with amusement, his form hidden by the shadows.

"My… my.. my, it seems Kesu likes to play with his future deletions," Shademan said to himself, well.. he himself did like to play with his food. Seems Kesu took after him in some ways, he was so proud.

"Megaman… I wonder what your sin in... who did you betray... whose heart have you crushed to a million pieces," Kesu hissed placing his hands onto Megaman's shoulders, Megaman winced as they dug into painfully in a way that made it impossible for him to move.

"Sin.. my sin.." Megaman whispered a catch in his throat; tears made his emerald eyes waver as they slipped down. Yes his sin, he had caused Lan's heart to break… crushed.. it was all his fault Lan was gone. Maybe forever.

"Don't worry Megaman, all sins hurt... in the end I'll take that hurt away as I delete you into nothingness," Kesu whispered into Megaman's ears once again, Megaman shivered as Kesu ran a finger down his face.

"Remember... you're mine.. and I don't share," Kesu said.

Megaman gasped as Kesu grabbed his face as he let go of his shoulders, then he was pulled into a deep kiss Kesu's tongue invading his own mouth. He was stock still in shock, yet a part of his mind... yes.. a part of him shivered in delight at the dark navi's doing. This shocked him, and scared him… something he wouldn't admit ever.. to anyone.

Kesu pulled away from Megaman a delighted grin on his face; he started walking away from the shell-shocked and slight aroused Megaman.

"See you around Megaman, this will be fun… remember... there are many chapters until the epilogue... and many, many more games to play," Kesu said, then laughing he vanished into the shadow and was soon gone along with Shademan.

Megaman sat there as his senses slowly came back under his control, then like anyone sane would do he fled. Today was definitely not the day to look for Lan. Also, he had to warn papa, and the net saviors about Shademan's newest alley. But, he would definitely not tell everything… that was just embarrassing.

END CHAPTER

Yes, this last portion was written by FireHedgeHog…What would I do without you Fire-chan? And for those who don't like shounen-ai, I'm sorry…

Anyways, please Read and Review!


	9. IX Love Thy Enemy

I apologize to everyone for how long this took. However, got to love chemistry class and having way too much free time during it. So, hopefully you'll Read and Review, because those review keep me going and let's me know that someone reads this story still (despite my horrible updating).

You'll wonder if I totally forgot the events of last chapter: No, I haven't and all will be explained as time goes on.

Warped life  
Aki Kochou  
Chapter 9- Love Thy Enemy

Certain things weren't meant to be remembered. He knew that was true. It really was as simple as that. Humans, navis...they all forgot irrelevant information to make room for the memories that truly mattered. After all, if it really were important, he would remember his life as a human. And if it really were important, Kesu knew he would remember what exactly happened during his battle against Megaman a week ago. However, he didn't. So that meant that it really wasn't that important, right? After all, he most likely beat the crap out of Megaman and then went on with his daily routine. Right?

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Kesu smirked as he walked away from his Father, having just received his next orders. He glanced at Burnerman who was walking towards Shademan's room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Burnerman…" Burnerman's eye twitched at the implied order. How dare such a young netnavi like Kesu order HIM around!

"And why should I listen to you?" Burnerman hissed. A moment later, Burnerman found himself pinned against the wall by his neck. Kesu's eyes glowed a bright red in anger.

"Watch your step, Burnerman…you're no longer Shademan's favorite. I have a message from him. 'Fail me again and I won't hesitate to delete you'," Kesu hissed softly, the hand at his side itching to join his other hand around Burnerman's neck.

"You lie-!" Burnerman chocked out and was cut off by a tight squeeze. Kesu smirked evilly and tightened his grip and Burnerman's eyes widened.

"I don't…though I warn you now…do not mess with me…" Kesu whispered and walked out, leaving Burnerman in shock.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Megaman gasped for breath as he finished off Cosmoman. The darkloid was incredibly hard to beat, and he was even more so after using three darkchips. At once.

"Are you alright, Megaman?" It wasn't the voice that Megaman was used to hearing after a long and hard battle. It wasn't even that person's father. Megaman turned towards the screen and saw Chaud watching him. 'That's right…' Megaman thought. 'Dr. Hikari gave me to Chaud so that he could look after me…which means that I have to stay with Protoman,' Protoman was by not means, a social navi. And, he did not like having to share his operator. That much the red navi had made clear.

"Megaman?" Megaman mentally shook himself from his thoughts.

"I'm fine…" Megaman replied automatically. Chaud raised an eyebrow and looked pointingly at Megaman's derezzling arm. Megaman sweatdropped slightly.

"Well, besides my arm anyways…I'm fine," Chaud sighed and slotted in a chip.

"Recover 200," Megaman's arm was instantly repaired.

"Thank you Chaud," Chaud simply nodded.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"You're kidding me, right, Father?" Kesu demanded his silver eyes wide in shock and horror. Shademan shook his head.

"No. You are to work with Burnerman and capture Megaman," Apparently, Burnerman didn't like this idea any more than Kesu did.

"What?! I have to work with this brat?" Burnerman demanded and was immediately silenced by a glare from Shademan.

"Yes, and you'd best do accomplish this properly or you both will be in serious trouble," Kesu bowed his head, as did Burnerman.

"Yes, Father…"

"Yes, sir,"

Yet, not even the densest person could miss the hateful glares the fire and the dark navi were sending each other.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Megaman looked up as an alarm started blaring. It was the alarm for an attack in Internet City. Without waiting for orders from Chaud, Megaman swiftly logged into Internet City. Once he did, it was quite easy to spot the disturbance. And unfortunately for Megaman, it was the navi he least wanted to see.

"Kesu…" Kesu stopped attacking whatever poor and helpless navi that he had gotten his hands on and faced Megaman with a smirk.

"Megaman…we've been waiting for you…" Kesu said, with his ever present smirk and a menacing tone in his voice. Megaman blinked in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

" 'We'?" Megaman questioned. Kesu blinked quite comically and looked around and swore.

"Damn you! You know HE'll hear about this when we get back!" Kesu yelled into seemingly empty air. Megaman's eyebrow went even higher.

"Someone ditched you?" Megaman questioned. Kesu mumbled something under his breath sounding a lot like 'backstabbing, treacherous…' Megaman wasn't able to understand the last word, but he had a good idea what it was. Megaman was about to laugh out loud when he realized who this was. This was Kesu: the enemy of Sci-Labs and his own personal enemy. Instead of thinking more about the subject, Megaman settled into a battle stance.

"Well then, if it's a fight you were looking for, you've found one," Megaman said, with a hint of danger in his own voice. Kesu settled into his own battle stance. For a moment, there was silence. The silence was then broken by the sounds of quick footsteps running as the two navis charged at each other.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Burnerman watched the battle from the shadows of a nearby building. He then glanced at the tiny program in his hands, smirking. This program, well…more of a virus really, was his own creation. The virus, known as the Chuushin Virus, had the ability to infect specified navis and bring out the deepest emotion in their heart towards each other. It would then amplify it over a hundred-fold. His plan? It was quite simple. Burnerman was certain that Kesu's true emotion towards Megaman was nothing but hatred. It was so easy to see. That way, when Kesu completely deleted Megaman from his anger, Shademan would be forced to punish him.

'Maybe even delete him….' Burnerman smirked at the thought. He glanced down at the small, square program in the palm of his hand.

"Megaman.exe and Kesu.exe…" The small cube suddenly leapt from Burnerman's hand and with a small 'pop', turned into a metaur, which hobbled over to the two battling navis. Burnerman set up a shield around the metaur and the two navis. Just because the program wouldn't affect any others, Burnerman didn't want to take any chances.

"Let the fun begin…" Burnerman smirked evilly.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Kesu looked up and saw a metaur trotting over to him, and didn't give it a second thought before blasting the little thing into oblivion. However, he froze in shock as a smoke emitted from it like the Anubis chip. Kesu also quickly noted that there was a shield preventing the smoke from exiting. Basically, they were trapped.

'**It's Burnerman's program...'** A strange voice whispered into Kesu's mind. **'It brings out the deepest emotions for the other navis caught in it's smoke.'**

'What was that?' Kesu thought to himself. He had heard that voice before…it was familiar….But from where?

Kesu felt, rater than saw, Megaman start in surprise.

"What is this?" Megaman exclaimed. Kesu did his best to cover his mouth and nose, knowing it was most likely in vain.

"A virus, idiot!" Kesu shouted and all of a sudden, felt guilty for calling Megaman an idiot.

'What…? What is this…Of course! Burnerman's program!" Kesu fought the emotions that were quickly welling up inside him and charged at Megaman once the smoke began to clear. Megaman's eyes widened as he saw Kesu bursting through the smoke and charging at him.

"Hang on! Kesu! I don't want to-!" Kesu knew he had to find some way to shut the blue hair-brained idiot up before he burst out all of his emotions and let Burnerman know that his program hadn't been successful in the way that the fire navi wanted.

"Silence!" Kesu disappeared and then reappeared behind Megaman and had his sword at Megaman's neck. This would be the easiest way to tell Megaman what was going on. But…why did he even feel that Megaman needed to know? Burnerman was looking for weaknesses…either of Megaman's or his own. Why not let Burnerman know that Megaman's weakness was his emotions. Oh yes, it was because anyone with half a brain could figure that out. However, if they acted like they hated each other…heck, why not let Burnerman think that Kesu and Megaman were equals in power? It would be fun…

"This is a trap set by Burnerman…it's a virus that brings out our innermost feelings for each other…you need to act like you hate me, no matter how much you may not…Burnerman's watching right now…don't show any weakness since that is what Burnerman is looking for…" Kesu whispered in Megaman's ear and then kicked the blue clad navi in the back, causing him to go flying.

Megaman landed with a roll and quickly got up to his feet and lunged at Kesu. Kesu truly was surprised by Megaman's speed and soon nearly collapsed from a deep slash on his chest. Kesu clutched at his chest with a soft gasp.

"Heh…you've gotten better, Megaman…" Megaman stood back but with his sword at the ready.

"Perhaps…" Megaman replied. Kesu charged at Megaman, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold back. Kesu quickly slashed with his dark sword and was countered by Megaman's sword. The two clashed swords for a few minutes until Megaman suddenly summoned another sword and it found it's way into Kesu's chest. Kesu staggered back and fell to one knee. He had never expected Megaman capable of this! How…how had Megaman gotten this good so quickly! Last time, Megaman was no match for Kesu! How could this happen? How? Were the rumors true…that Megaman got his power from his emotions…? Something inside him confirmed the answer. It seemed like an instinctual feeling…no, it was more than a feeling.

'How would I know that? I haven't known Megaman long enough to determine that, let alone know what gave him strength,' However, Kesu knew when he was defeated, and he certainly was that this point. He knew he would be pondering over the blue netnavi tonight.

"Ung….heh…I certainly never thought this would happen…hehe…It appears that I've underestimated you, Megaman…We'll meet again…rest assured of that…" Kesu then logged out with a flash of 'LOGOUT'.

Megaman stared at the place where Kesu had been moments ago.

"…We will indeed…." Megaman turned and walked off into the crowds of Netcity.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Burnerman growled as Kesu logged out.

"If he squeals to Shademan, I'm finished…" Burnerman quickly logged out to try to get to Shademan before Kesu did.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

In the shadows of NetCity, Megaman leaned against a brick wall and buried his face in a hand.

'Why...? What are…are these feelings…?'

But inside, Megaman knew exactly what his emotions were.

"Megaman!" Megaman looked up and saw Roll running towards him, a silly grin on her face as she tackled him. Megaman only managed to stay on his feet from his battle training.

'Why…does this feel so…wrong…?' Megaman awkwardly patted Roll's back as she hugged his tightly, blabbering something about the new fashion chips that Maylu had bought for her.

'Everyone thinks that I love Roll…but I don't….but who thought I would love my enemy…and I'm exactly what I convicted Lan for being…' And for the first time ever, Megaman broke down in public.

//End Chapter//

I need a beta reader. I do have the wonderful Midnight Critic going over it and helping me out, but I do a secondary opinion as well. So please, if you're good with grammer and flow and all that such, message me or leave an email in the review!

Thanks everyone for sticking this out and reading! I hope you'll review!

Note: Constructive Critism is always welcomed (as long as you're not flaming)


	10. X Remember Thy Promise

Well, I received my very first flame! Who hoo! grabs a stick and a marshmallow and makes a s'more…mmm…yum. Here, let me post it for all of you!

Buttercup Rogue Shadow:

Want me to rate your story do you now? Ok I will. 2 Wanna' know why? Because you started listening to Firehedgehog and butchered a 7+ story by making Lan gay. Just because firehedgehog is gay, and writes gay stories (literaly, al the characters in his stories end up being gay, which is why I stoped reading his stories and I told him this but he chose to delete that review) doesn't mean all of us are gay. Up until then this story was good, but if this is the path you wanna' take then go post this on (google it if you don't know what it stands for) 'cause you just lost me as one of your readers. (i'm still disgusted when I think how eager I was about reading this story before)

If you dislike homosexuality, this is OBVIOUSLY not the story for you to be reading. I have posted MANY and MULTIPLE warnings about how this would be shounen-ai. And if you're going to post a harassing comment about how I, or a friend writes homosexuality, I would suggest rethinking it. Harrassment will never get you far in life. I pity the people who think that harassment is the answer. It's not, take it from me. It's not.

Warped Life

Aki Kochou

Chapter X- Remember thy promise

Kesu walked slowly through the "upper" internet thinking about what had happened a few days ago. Burnerman had gotten quite a lashing from Shademan for his disobediance. Unfortunately, Burnerman was still active. Kesu had asked/forced Burnerman to tell him about the virus. Unfortunately, the virus wouldn't wear off because all it did was bring out emotions that one already had.

'I can't stand it…Who'd have thought my innermost emotion for Megaman was love?' Kesu sighed, dropping his evil façade and letting his true face show. Truly, Kesu liked to think that he wasn't as evil as he portrayed himse to be. He followed Shademan because Shademan was his father. Not to mention that most of the people on the "good" side were nothing more than wimps and were quite pathetic. But those on the "dark side" were equally pathetic. Honestly, whoever had thought (and created!) a navi that fought with _**bubbles**_ really had some mental issues.

While Kesu was lost in his own thoughts, he bumped into someone.

"Kesu!" Kesu blinked in surprise.

"What?" He snapped back quickly, wanted to be immersed in his thoughts again. 'Oh crap…' It was his rival.

"Megaman…" Kesu greeted him almost cordially. Why, Kesu had no idea. Megaman blinked in surprise and instantly became suspicious.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Kesu shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have every right to be here, don't I? I'm not causing any trouble…" 'Not YET anyways…' Kesu added mentally. Megaman, however, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean besides the fact you're on the net police's most wanted list?" Kesu was definitely taken back by the response. However, after a few blinks in surprise, he broke down laughing. Megaman's eyebrow went higher. Kesu quickly settled back down.

"So, what number am I?" He asked. This time, it was Megaman's turn to blink in surprise.

"Number five." He responded after getting over his shock. Kesu snapped his fingers in dissapointment.

"Dang, I was really aiming for number two!" Okay, so he wasn't really, but was _was_ pretty amusing to see Megaman's expression flit across his face. Megaman was so easy to read…as he always wore his heart on his sleeve. However, no matter how amusing Megaman was or could be, Kesu knew that he had to do what he had come to the upper internet for.

"Megaman…I came up here for a reason, you know…" Kesu started slowly, feeling a sickening feeling enter his stomach. Was this…dread? Why would HE of all navis feel dread? There was nothing TO dread, really. He was going to say what he intended to say and the leave. It's not like he actually CARED, right? Of course not. He really didn't care what Megaman thought of him, this was simply for his own peace of mind. Then…why was Kesu having his doubts? Lost in his thoughts, Kesu didn't notice megaman looking at him suspiciously and getting on his guard.

"-at's that?" Kesu finally snapped out of his thought and instinctively smirked, like he did everytime someone snaped him out of his thoughts.

"No need to be so edgy, Megaman…I'm not here to fight, believe it or not…" Megaman raised an eyebrow again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"Then why are you here?" Megaman questioned. Kesu looked down. Now was the moment of reckoning. Was he REALLY going to do this? Unfortunately, yes. Megaman blinked as Kesu seemed to space out once again.

"Kesu?" Kesu's smirk returned before it faded and he sighed.

"I came to…apologize, Megaman," Kesu finally said, his voice softer and less harsh and abrasive than normal. "I don't really understand why but, something inside me is prompting me to." Kesu grudgingly admitted. He still didn't understand it. Strangely enough, Kesu couldn't remember many of their encounters. Obviously, he remembered his encounter with Megaman when he was accompanied by Burnerman. That was when he realized that he loved Megaman.

'No! I do NOT love him! This is simply a side effect of Burnerman's stupid program!' Kesu shook his head and some of his silver hair slipped out of his helmet and fell in front of his visor. He never noticed Megaman's eyes follow his every move as he brushed the hair out of his visor.

"Kesu…what about Burnerman's program? Is there a way to reverse it?" Megaman asked, sounding desperate for some reason. Kesu scowled at the thought of Burnerman, but then looked up at the other navi, wondering why the other sounded so desperate. 'That's right…' Kesu realized. 'He had the same reason and me…' Kesu sighed softly.

"There's no reversal…None that I know of…" Kesu said. It was so hard being near the blue clad, green eyed netnavi. Damn the program! Damn it! There was no way that he'd be able to follow any of Shademan's orders if the vampire gave him any.

"So, what is it that the program makes you feel?" It was an innocuous question that Megaman asked, breaking the silence. A question that could have many repercussions depending on how it was answered. Kesu knew that if he told Megaman about his feelings, he would insist that Kesu give 'them' a chance. There was no way. There was no 'them'. There would never be a 'them'. There was no way that Kesu would get into a relationship with the navi. Megaman stood for everything that Kesu hated. Megaman protected the humans; the treacherous and bastardly humans that they were. Humans tried to control netnavis, when they, the netnavis, were obviously far superior to the humans! Kesu existed for one purpose and one purpose alone: to be their assassinator. To be the one who finally wiped out all humans from existence. Kesu knew this. He couldn't be with Megaman…he wouldn't.

"Nothing." Kesu finally responded, a steel-cold look in his eyes. "I feel absolutely nothing for you."

It was a downright lie of course. It really was, but it was necessary. Something in Megaman's eyes seemed to fade a bit.

"I see…"

It started with a sudden pressure in his chest. Kesu simply brushed it off. However, the pressure quickly escalated into an unbearable pain. He clenched his teen and tried to ride it out, thinking, hoping it would get better. But he was wrong. Soon, Kesu found himself kneeling on the ground, gripping the ensign on his chest. His vision swum and faded into black. As he passed out, he vaguely heard Megaman calling his name.

* * *

_"__Megaman__ Let's do this!"_

_"Right!"_

* * *

_"Your head is about as empty as the center of this onion ring"_

_"What? HEY!!"_

* * *

_"Hang on, __$#$# Don't!"_

_"CANNONBALL!!__...OWWWW!!!! HOT!!!"_

* * *

_"You know...I was planning of killing you quickly but...I can't help but wonder...how much energy can I extract from a human?" __Shademan__ hissed._

_…._

_Shademan's__ head slowly heading towards his neck…_

_Darkness…_

* * *

_Megaman__ told us."_

_"W-Why...?"_

_"I heard you talking to yourself about it. I thought it would be good to tell your parents..."_

* * *

_"Hey guys...__What?"_

_"How dare you talk to us, you __freak!_

_"W-what are you talking about?"_

_"I heard __Megaman__ tell your parents about your __condition_

_"We don't want anything to do with you, so just get lost!"_

* * *

_"So now…my dark child…I must ask you…"_

_"What…?"_

_"Will you join me and destroy the humans and riffraff like Megaman?"_

* * *

Kesu snapped awake, his eyes opening abruptly as he gasped for breath. So he had been right…he WAS a human after all…He remember everything now…everything except for one thing: his name.

'It won't be too hard…I'll just look for human teenagers who vanished on September 31st…someone who was once a friend of Maylu Sakurai…' He scowled at the thought of the preppy, red haired girl.

'I don't care if she was my friend…or if I was the operator of Megaman-' Kesu's trained of thought squealed to a stop right there. 'I was Megaman's operator? OH THE HORROR!!! No wonder I ran away!! But if I am…WAS Megaman's operator…does that mean…I should just accept what happened…? Turn away from what I'm doing…? He IS my netnavi after all…' Kesu eyes and heart hardened before he could ponder the idea any more. 'No…some betrayals…are too much to handle…too much to forgive…and this is one of them.'

Kesu finally pulled away from his newly discovered memories and tried to sit up. Note the word, "tried".

"What in the Cyber World?!!" Kesu was strapped down to a cold metal chair with tight leather bindings.

"Let me go! I don't know who the hell you are, LET ME GO!" Kesu summoned his sword, but he wasn't able to twist his wrist enough to cut the bindings on his wrist or legs. Kesu cussed quite loudly and let his sword vanish. How did he get into this predicament in the first place? 'I was with Megaman when…-' He didn't even need to go any farther.

'Megaman…' The thought, for some reason, saddened him. Why though? Kesu hadn't even done anything wrong this time…

'No, No, NO! I'm NOT feeling sad because he turned on me! I would have done the same to him!'

_'Would you have? You have been feeling things for him…other than hate…'_ Kesu shook off the voice of his conscious. What did it know anyways?

_'More than you, apparently!'_

'Shut up!'

_'No!'_

'Yes!...Okay, this probably isn't good if I'm arguing with myself…' Kesu drowned out the voice of his conscious and focused on fighting against the bands holding him down.

Megaman looked up at the screen that showed his creator and sighed softly.

"This just doesn't feel right, Dr…" Megaman said, a concerned look on his face. The browned haired man couldn't help but sigh as well.

"I know…the other scientists say that he's caused too much destruction to stay active…they're going to delete him…" Dr Hikari remarked, sounding upset. Megaman's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! No! They can't!" Dr Hikari blinked in surprise at Megaman's outburst. Not that he wasn't having the same thoughts himself…it just seemed odd. Megaman looked ashamed with himself as he realized his outburst.

"Sorry…it's just…he didn't even try to hurt me today! He actually…apologized to me…" Dr Hikari looked as shocked as Megaman had felt. Then, Dr Hikari sighed and shook his head.

"Megaman…I can't do anything to stop them…I'm sorry…" Megaman's eyes hardened.

"Didn't you notice? That Kesu showed up not long after Lan disappeared? I think that Kesu might have something to do with it. Or at least, he might know something. I refuse to let him be deleted!" Megaman exclaimed. Of course, he didn't say the REAL reason he wanted to rescue Kesu. Even though he knew he had feelings for Kesu, Megaman felt that he had known Kesu before this. He had to figure out why. Megaman logged out of Dr Hikari's server before the Dr could try to hold him back. Once Megaman had logged into the main SciLab server, he ran to the place where he knew Kesu must be held. Once he had arrived there, the sight shocked him. A Sci-Lab deletion navi stood over kesu with a sword posed for deletion.

"Say goodbye!" The deletion navi brought the sword down.

"NO!!!"

There was a snap and a loud clank of metal hitting metal.

'I'm too late…' Megaman thought to himself. There was a groan of pain, which Megaman realized, was NOT Kesu. He opened his eyes and saw the deletion navi standing still, a long dark sword protruding from his chest. Slowly, the sword retracted and the deletion navi faded as he himself was deleted. Kesu stood behind where the deletion navi had been just moments ago, his eyes glowing a bright red in anger as his eyes bore into Megaman's. His words made Megaman's heart stand still.

"I hate you." It was amazing how three simple words could have such a profound impact on someone.

Kesu had a dark sword on each hand and it looked like he was trying to summon another one..

'A program advance!'

"Dark Dream Sword!" A dark, eerie, black light was emitted from the sword above Kesu's head. As the dark light hit him, Megaman couldn't help but think that if Sci-Lab hadn't wanted to delete Kesu before, they certainly would want to now.

Megaman stirred and slowly woke. Darkness glowed all over the ground. Some ground panels were cracked and broken, and some were simply missing. As he looked at the darkness and corruption that had befallen Sci-Lab, he knew his earlier assumptions had been correct.

Sci-Lab was going to be pissed.


End file.
